Where the Demon's Soul Lies
by PandaStarz
Summary: Inuyasha makes a wish on the Sacred Jewel to become a full demon, but instead, his body is possessed and he becomes something much worse: A VAMPIRE.
1. A Wish Cast Into Darkness

**Chapter 1: A Wish Cast Into Darkness**

Naraku was at his feet now, a mess of tentacles. Smirking, Inuyasha raised a hand over Naraku's severely weakened form, just one blow away from death. It figured that he would die by Inuyasha's claws, in the end.

There was a slash.

And then it was over.

Over for Naraku, that is. But now Inuyasha held in his hand the Jewel of Four Souls in all its glory; tainted black with the evil of its previous owner. Inuyasha had never been one for patience or waiting around, so he gripped it tight and made his wish.

Inuyasha. Half-Demon. He wouldn't be able to say that for much longer.

Inuyasha opened his eyes only to find himself completely surrounded by darkness. He was alone, floating in empty space. _Is this the Sacred Jewel?_ he thought, cautious and eager golden eyes searching the darkness.

The voice seemed to come from everywhere at once. "_Half-demon. You wish to have the blood of a true demon flow through your veins."_

"Yeah!" Inuyasha called out in reply, looking around for the speaker. "Are you gonna grant my wish or not?"

Inuyasha did not need to search anymore for the speaker, for it appeared right in front of him. Huge and hideous, the evil floating demon head grinned a fanged and malicious smile. Then, a burning pain engulfed Inuyasha's entire body as he was transformed. But he knew something was amiss. "Magatsuhi," he ground out. This was not supposed to happen. The evil spirit that was part of the Sacred Jewel was invading his mind, controlling his thoughts.

No…NO…! Inuyasha's eyes pulsed red as his humanity was leeched away, locked in a distant corner of his mind and shut away. "GET OUTTA MY HEAD!" Inuyasha yelled, clawing at the demonic spirit. He could already feel the transformation - the increased demonic energy running through him, the marks on his face, the elongating fangs in his mouth. Magatsuhi only laughed mirthlessly.

_"What is wrong, half-demon? I am granting your wish."_

As darkness started to take over his mind, he felt a falling sensation, and the image of Magatsuhi grew smaller as though it were getting farther away. He tried to keep yelling swears, insults, and curses as he fell, but his voice had gone mute. He tried to attack, but his attacks failed, he was swiping at nothing, and finally he couldn't move his limbs, either.

He finally stopped falling and slammed hard ground. He stood as quickly as he could, ready to fight something, but no-one was there but him. He was surrounded by four solid, inky-black walls, and around him a purple mist billowed that he recognized as his own youki.

"What the heck is this place?" he shouted, and his voice sounded cut off, absorbed by the walls as no-one was listening.

Inuyasha bristled as a cold voice spoke in his ear like a whisper. "I'll be taking over now." He spun around and slashed at thin air.

The voice came from behind him. "_Think of this place as your sanity."_

Slash. Miss.

"_It is the only thing you have left that is yours."_

Slash. Miss.

"_And it is locked away here."_

Slash. Miss.

_"Because I will control everything else."_

Slash. Miss.

_"Inuyasha…"_ it sneered his name.

Slash. Miss.

_"…You've just sold your soul."_

Trapped in his own impenetrable world, Inuyasha slashed in vain at a phantom that was never really there.


	2. The Hanyou's Distant Soul

**Chapter 2: The Hanyou's Distant Soul**

"He's still breathing," Sango muttered to Kagome, kneeling over Inuyasha's form. Purple, jagged slashes spread across his cheeks. His eyes were open and unseeing. Slowly, like blood pooling from a fatal wound, they filled with a malicious crimson; deep, impenetrable, irreparable. Staring into those eyes, something clenched within Sango's heart. Breaking out of a trance, she turned her gaze away.

"The jewel!" Kagome noticed suddenly, only her eyes able to detect the black aura curled around it like poison where the small object was trapped in a prison of icy claws. "It's in his hands–-It's completely black!"

Leaning on his staff, Miroku crouched to get a better look at his friend as well. "Inuyasha must have wished on the jewel while it was still tainted with Naraku's malice," the monk reasoned slowly.

_He wanted to become a full demon,_ Sango thought what they were all thinking, as she watched fangs poke out of his mouth, elongating, twisting his face into a hard grimace. Kagome pried the jewel from Inuyasha's hands without further preamble, and Sango felt useless as she watched the other girl work her magic.

Its dark aura sizzled for a moment as Kagome's purity touched it. The link was broken, however, a second later when she dropped it. Holding back tears, she clenched her singed palms into fists of desperate frustration.

The still tainted jewel rolled away.

"Will he wake up?" Kagome's eyes were hooded by her dark bangs.

Taking in his changing features, Sango nodded. "Yes," she responded in a whisper. More to herself than anyone else, she continued, "But will he be the same Inuyasha we know when he does wake?"

The three were silent as the ominous question rang in their minds.

The answer was no.


End file.
